Taran
Taran is the main protagonist in The Black Cauldron. He plays Wart in The Sword In The Stone (Bruce Hogan Version)Edit He is a Knight ADVERTISEMENT He plays Bambi in PinoccbambiEdit He is a deer grow He plays Mario in Super TaranEdit He plays Aladdin in TarladdinEdit He is a street rat He plays Peter Pan in Taran PanEdit He is a boy who doesn't grow up He plays Jason Johnston in Taran and Wart He is a 19-year-old boy He plays Prince Eric in The Little LadyEdit He is a prince He plays Kuzco (Human) in The Warrior's New GrooveEdit He is an emperor He plays the Horton in Taran Hears A HedgehogEdit He is a elephant She plays Prince Edward (Live-Action) in Enchanted (TheBluesRockz Style)Edit She plays Robert Phillip in Enchanted (CityMaker Style)Edit He plays the Prince in Beauty and the LionEdit He is a prince He plays Skinny Boy in Green Suit in The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the SeaEdit He is a thin boy He plays Nemo in Little Taran: Adventures in SlumberlandEdit He is a boy He plays Young Simba in The Disneyland KingEdit He is a cub He plays Curdie in The Princess and the Goblin (TheCityMaker Style)Edit He is a son boy He plays Sokka in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane StyleEdit He is a He plays Oscar in Rodent TaleEdit He is a fish He plays Haru in Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclearzoen Human StyleEdit He is an earthbender He plays John Smith in PennyhontasEdit He plays Kocoum in BlossomhontasEdit He is Idian He plays Carter Pewterschmith in Canal Famille GuyEdit He is a Father-in-law He plays Prince Achmed in LinkladdinEdit He plays Young Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars (160 Movies Style)Edit He is a Jedi Knight He plays Justin in The Secret of NIMH (160 Movies Human Style)Edit He plays himself in the Clash of the Links franchise as a major characterEdit He is first seen minding his own business until he realizes that his universe had clashed with some different ones. Horrified by this, he tries to run from its clash until he bumped into Link (Zelda CD-I Universe). He then explains to Link, that the different universes has clashed into a single one, Link then reveals that it was that The Horned King and his henchmen have teamed with Ganon and all of his minions to clash them into a single one by destroying Torchwood and caused anyone (including the Daleks and the Cybermen) to come out of there own universe into the others and fuse the Universes into one big one, but they are interrupted when Gandalf the Grey, Petrie and Sylvia came along to here to ask about the whole thing, but this makes Taran bored out of his mind and runs off and is not seen again until during the middle part were he is captured by the Cybermen and was partially upgraded into one of there slaves, against all odds, he retained his emotions and mind and killed some of his captors before escaping to join the battle. After escaping, he is seen with Lucario during the battle were they kill various of Daleks and Cybermen. After the credits rolled, a slightly older Taran is seen standing on a cliff with Lucario by his side, and Taran says "Dont worry Eilonwy, The Daleks may have captured you, i will find you and defeat the Daleks!" before a Central end board turns up. In its sequel, he is a main character who saves Eilonwy from her captors. He Played 17 tin Brisby In The Secret of Nimh II:Taran To Rescue He is Mice VoiceEdit * Engilsh-Grant PortayalsEdit * In The Black Cauldron (PrinceBalto Style) Played by Miles "Tails" Prower * In The Black Cauldron (Prince Balto Pet Style) Played By Tod * In The Black Cauldron (SuperWhyMovies Animal Style) Played by Young Copper * In The Black Cauldron (Nikkdisneylover8390 Animals Style) Played by Fievel * In Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron Played by Pinocchio * In The Black Cauldron (160 Movies Style) Played by Prince Anario Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Aristomice, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, The Mouse King, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:The Black Cauldron Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Boys Category:Swordsmen Category:Clash of the Links Heroic Characters Category:Timmy Turner X Trixie Tang, Panthy, and Garnet Heroes Category:Ultimate Triforcal Clashes Characters Category:Humans